The Way To A Man's Heart
by Kolie
Summary: It's their third anniversary, and Shuichi somehow magically convinces Yuki to stay in and let him cook dinner. [oneshot, fluff]


Hey, everyone, and welcome to my newest work of art (okay, maybe that's a little over dramatic). It's a one-shot that I came up with the idea for while listening to my physics teacher drone on about, well…obviously I wasn't paying attention so how would I know? It's been sitting in my computer for the past four or five months now and I've finally decided to finish it. I thought it would kinda be something new (if this has also already been done, I'm sorry). Welp, other than that, I don't really have any warnings except that it's shonen-ai (of course) and a major fluff-fest…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Wish I did, though, because then Yuki would be mine…all MINE. Mwuhahahahaha! Okay then…maybe it's a good thing that I don't own it after all. Oh well, thank God for Maki Murakami!!!

**The Way to a Man's Heart…**

A blonde writer waited impatiently for his laptop to load, listening to his pink-haired lover's quiet singing as he bustled around in the kitchen. He smiled slightly as he remembered how the last time Shuichi tried to cook for him turned out; the lasagna turned up burned, every smoke detector in the house went off simultaneously, and they had to order out, again. Yuki smiled and knew that somewhere deep inside his mind he was hoping that the scene could repeat itself, but in a different fashion so as to keep it interesting. He wanted to see Shuichi on the brink of tears again as he stared at their charcoaled dinner sitting on the kitchen counter, wanted to take him into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright and not to worry about it, wanted to laugh and tell him not to that they could just order out. Just one more time he wanted to be who Shuichi wanted him to be, but it would be bad for his image; the big, bad Yuki monster wasn't allowed to show how much he cared about Shuichi, or anyone else for that matter, no matter how much it hurt them or himself.

An almost silent yelp that sounded from the kitchen drew his attention away from the computer and he stood up, cursing at the computer that had froze on the loading screen before restarting it. He followed the sound of boiling pots and running water into the kitchen to see Shuichi hunched over by the sink, right pointer finger stuck under the water.

"What happened?" he asked, turning on the idiot voice he used on occasions when Shuichi did something dumb or without thinking.

Shuichi jumped at the sound of his lover's voice and his finger hit the faucet. He yelped again and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Sowry, Eiwi. I buwned my finguh on the stove," he said through his finger, an innocent smile spread across his face.

Yuki shook his head in disbelief and looked at his hyperactive lover. "Do I really want to know how?"

"Probably not," Shuichi said with a slight blush before realization spread across his face. "HEY! Get out, get out, get out! You're supposed to be working, not seeing what I'm making! It's a surprise remember?" he yelled and pushed Yuki out of the kitchen. "Like I said earlier, I'll get you when I'm done."

"Not if the smoke detectors get me first," Yuki said and walked into his study, grinning when he heard the towel Shuichi had had draped over his shoulder hit the door.

"Not funny!" Shuichi yelled and once again disappeared into the kitchen.

Yuki's grin grew even larger when a smart remark took its place in the front of his head. Just a little something to say to him if, more like when, the smoke detectors went off. Laughing, he returned his attention to the fully loaded computer and opened his latest work-in-progress, letting his fingers do the writing as the words entered his mind. This particular piece was special to him because it was about someone he cared about even more than he cared for himself. Who that someone was, he didn't want to admit, even though his editor would smirk and shake their head while proofing the copy. Shuichi was with him to stay now and he knew that nothing he said or did would cause him to want to leave. His pink-haired lover had grown accustomed to Yuki's constant coldness but was easily surprised whenever he had a romantic streak, and that's how Yuki planned to keep it.

In the kitchen Shuichi began searching for edible ingredients he could use to start making a special dessert for Yuki. It was their third anniversary of being together, after all, and he had fought too hard with his lover about not going out and staying home to not at least try to make something special, maybe even unique. He began to whistle the band's new song as he kept searching the cupboards, pulling down the ingredients the recipe said that he needed to make Yuki's favorite dessert. His whistling soon became quiet singing as he started mixing the ingredients together, making sure to follow the recipe as precisely as possible. Once the batter was finished and looked close enough to the picture in the steps, Shuichi stuck it into the oven with their dinner and started cleaning up his mess while he waited for their main course of baked spaghetti and Italian bread (this was turn off but it tasted good none the less) and half of their dessert to finish cooking.

Hidden somewhere in his study, Yuki began to smell the first scents of their dinner as they wafted into the room through the small crack he left in the door when he returned after pestering Shuichi. Along with the mixed aromas came the voice of Shuichi singing one of his songs (he couldn't remember the name since there were so many) and splashes of water from what he hoped to be Shuichi cleaning the dishes. Smirking slightly at the opportunity he would be insane not to take, Yuki stood up from his computer and quietly snuck out of the study. He crept into the kitchen as quiet as he could, keeping an eye on Shuichi the whole time, and snuck a peek into the oven to see what his pink-haired baka was making.

_Ah, of course, spaghetti, Italian bread, and shortcake. Edible and delicious if not burned, under baked, or made with the wrong ingredients,_ he thought and took a whiff of the food before closing the stove and turning to leave as silently as he had entered.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" An angry but amused voice said from behind him.

"Just making sure we'll be able to eat this stuff. Looks good so far," he said and turned around as Shuichi blushed at his unintentional comment.

"You really think so?" the boy asked as he turned on the oven light and glanced in through the glass.

"No," Yuki said, taking the opportunity to fix his mistake while he got the chance.

"Eiiiiirrrriiii," Shuichi whined and grabbed onto the blonde's arm.

"Get off, I have work to do. Call me when it's ready," he said and shrugged the boy off his arm before disappearing back into the study.

"Fine then, be that way," Shuichi pouted but soon forgot about it as he started to sing again while finishing up the dishes.

In his study, Yuki sat down at his desk and glanced at the pad of paper sitting on the wood surface next to his computer. Shuichi had gotten into the habit of writing next to Yuki as he worked so that he could be in the same room as him, but not be tempted to talk. Yuki chuckled as he thought about how much Shuichi's music meant to him and how different he was while concentrating on a particular piece. His usual goofy demeanor was replaced by one that was all work and he still had a tendency to surprise Yuki when he got into one of those moods. The pink-haired young man had become a perfectionist when it came to any kind of writing he did, and Yuki knew that he was somewhat to blame for the change in Shuichi. But it was good. His lyrics had improved 110 and he even started to show Yuki his lyrics more often and with less fear of criticism.

Yuki picked up the 6 x 9 pad of paper and read the lyrics of the song that was scrawled across the open page in his lover's handwriting.

_Love is blind,_

_it doesn't know what's right-_

_what's wrong._

_It's alone, afraid, needs saving._

_It's happiness, bliss, needs feeling._

_It doesn't work alone;_

_it takes two to share._

_Love cannot be devoured_

_by one ravenous individual._

_It cannot be given_

_without being returned._

_It's a shared bond-_

_a blessing-_

_bestowed only once proven._

_Love doesn't disappear_

_with the soft rays of moonlight._

_It takes time to form,_

_but can easily be broken._

_It causes joy, pleasure, victory._

_It causes pain, agony, defeat._

_It loves to confuse._

_Love-_

_it's what was given to you._

_Torn, broken, abused-_

_I slept on the cold, hard floor._

_Happy, loved, blissful-_

_I melt into your gentle embrace._

_Scared, alone, happy, blind_

_Love, destroyed by a secret-_

_destroyed by you._

Yuki crinkled his brow slightly as he tried to think of what could have caused Shuichi to write a song like this one. It started out sounding happy but surprised you and ended in a depressing tone. Yuki, confused, checked the date under it and saw that it had been written a few years ago, back when they had first started dating actually. He had a feeling that he knew what that secret was, but the song had been written before Yuki had told Shuichi about Kitazawa. Making a mental note to ask Shuichi about the strange lyrics later, Yuki smiled and flipped through the rest of the songs.

Right on cue a screech echoed through the house as all of the smoke detectors went off at once. Yuki smirked slightly and set the notebook down beside his computer and shut the laptop before leaving the study and walking to the kitchen to help Shuichi clean up his new mess. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the scene that he intruded in on and the look on Shuichi's face made it even more comical. The pink-haired baka was standing in the middle of the kitchen, three pans spread out before him. On the first of these pans he had the shortcake, perfectly fine and perfectly edible. On the second of these pans he had the Italian bread, burnt to a crisp and has hard as a rock, which Yuki supposed had set off the smoke detectors. One the last of these pans was the spaghetti, boiling over onto the pan Shuichi was smart enough to stick underneath it, black around the edges and fading into brown the closer it got to the center. And the most amusing part about the whole thing was Shuichi, standing in the middle of the kitchen with a look of detachment from the scene, anger at Yuki's laughing, and depression from ruining a perfectly good meal.

"You think it's funny, Yuki?" Shuichi yelled, letting his frustration take over and the tears to flow freely from his eyes. "Well I'm not laughing."

Yuki winced slightly at Shuichi's onslaught; it was now so rare when Shuichi used his pseudonym that he knew that the boy was mad whenever the word left his mouth. Yuki's laughter quickly died down and he moved just as quickly to Shuichi's side to help him clean up. "Sorry."

Shuichi flashed a smile at him and grabbed Yuki from behind, smearing his spaghetti sauce covered hands across his face and clothes.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki yelled and grabbed Shuichi's arms while they were at his stomach, moving back to successfully pin the young man in a corner.

"Hey, not fair," Shuichi squealed, pounding lightly at the man's stomach with his fists. "I was only joking."

Yuki smiled and reached for the spaghetti, grabbing a handful and dropping it on the head behind him.

"Eiiiiirrrrrrriiii! This isn't fair! This is abuse!" he yelled and tickled the stomach his hands were pinned against, pushing the giggling man away from him so he could breathe. "Oh, it's war now."

Shuichi grabbed two handfuls of their burned dinner and ran across the kitchen with it in his hand while screeching like a maniac. Yuki, not quite sure of what to do, was pelted in the stomach and head with each of the red and black grenades.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he found himself on the floor, Shuichi sitting proudly on his chest after tackling him. "What was that for?"

"Whaddaya mean 'what was that for?' You just dropped a handful of burned, not to mention hot, spaghetti on my head. You tell me what it was for!" he yelled and squealed as he found himself pinned under his lover. "HEY! NOT FAIR!"

"Who said life was fair?" Yuki questioned and grinned as Shuichi's face turned a hot blood red, the same color it always turned whenever Yuki was this close to him. "What's the matter, Shuichi? Why are you turning so red?"

"I'm not blushing, I'm just…hot. You do get hot from slaving over a hot oven all afternoon, you know."

"Ah, of course. You know, you do feel hot," Yuki said and used a hand to brush his lover's pink hair out of his eyes, using the same to cup around his cheek.

"Eiri…," Shuichi started while his face turned even redder, stopping when his mouth was taken up in a soft kiss from his blonde paladin.

Shuichi smiled slightly when they pulled apart a few seconds later, not wanting to leave the taste of his lover's mouth, but he had to breathe. "Okay, maybe I _was_ blushing."

Yuki rolled his eyes and moved in for another kiss, basking in the heat that seemed to radiate off of Shuichi's brilliantly red face. He knew that if he pulled away, Shuichi would start talking again, so he gently forced his way into his lover's mouth, letting his tongue to battle with Shuichi's.

They had to pull apart to breathe sometime, though, and when they did, Shuichi asked a question that Yuki had to laugh at.

"What're we gonna do for dinner now? This is the second year that I've ruined our anniversary dinner," he pouted prettily, hoping that Yuki wasn't too mad at him.

"Well, if you would've watched the food more closely than you were, it wouldn't have all burned, now would it?" Yuki asked and kissed the tip of Shuichi's nose.

Shuichi's face turned even redder, if that was even possible, and he shook his head. "I was watching it, I just…uh, got distracted."

"You started dancing, didn't you?" Yuki laughed and rolled his eyes when Shuichi grinned.

"Just a little," he said and kissed Yuki lightly. "Now, could you please get up? I think you're crushing my lungs."

"Did you just call me fat?" Yuki joked, throwing a dirty look at Shuichi as he stood up.

"No, of course not, you're just bigger than me."

"Whatever," Yuki laughed and helped Shuichi up from the floor, "now let's see. What is still edible?"

"The shortcake," Shuichi muttered. "The spaghetti would still be somewhat edible if we didn't put our hands in it and use half of it for a food fight."

"Do we have any strawberries?" Yuki asked and headed for the refrigerator.

"Of course we do," Shuichi said. "You know that strawberries are my favorite!"

"Then we have dinner," Yuki said and threw Shuichi sensuous glance as he pulled out a bowl of strawberries and a tub of Cool-Whip.

Blushing again as he thought about what most of the Cool-Whip was going to be used for; Shuichi followed his sexy blonde lover out of the kitchen and to the dining room for their anniversary "dinner".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Welp, how was it? This went in a completely different direction than what I had originally wanted, and it took me forever to finish this.I don't know how good it is. All I know is that I don't really care for it, but wanted to see if anyone else likes it. It's not very long and that song (written by me)  
is what made it this long, but it's happy and that's a good thing compared to ILaH. I needed a break from writing all sad depressing fics, but the light at the end of the tunnel is coming soon (I promise). And chapter seven will probably be up by this Thursday. So much for that break, huh? Oh well, I had ideas and didn't want to lose them so I had to work…

Well, I guess that's it. Remember…REVIEW!!!


End file.
